It is possible to determine the oxygen saturation level in the blood stream of a living being by comparing the absorption of two different wavelengths of light, typically red and infared, after the light has transited a blood saturated portion of the body. In practice on humans, the section of the body illuminated is usually a finger, earlobe, hand, foot or the nose. This task is typically accomplished by using two light emitting diodes, one red and one infrared. The diodes are placed in contact with the skin, and photodiodes record the respective amounts of light from each source that is transmitted.
There are a number of problems associated with this current art method. It is important that the wavelengths of the light be carefully controlled so that the amount of the absorbed portion of the incident light is calibrated, and the data is therefore accurate. In the case of light emitting diodes (LEDs) there is a wide variability in wavelength intrinsic to the mass production process. The actual wavelength of light produced also depends on the applied voltage. It is therefore possible to establish the wavelength of the light produced by an LED for this method by matching the wavelength variability of the individual LED with a specific applied voltage. The specific voltage applied to the LED may be established by using a series of resistors in conjunction with a known constant voltage source. One problem with this approach is that each individual LED must be treated. The LED must be customized by matching it with a specific set of resistors. This process is time consuming and expensive. Typically without this customization this technique requires extensive calibration of the calibration equipment and of the sensor to the equipment. This results in a long term problem of sensor interchangeability from unit to unit and between pieces of competitive equipment.
Another problem associated with current art is that the LED is typically in direct contact with the skin of the patient to be treated. LEDs are typically 20 to 30 percent efficient; therefore 70 to 80 percent of the applied electrical power is dissipated in the form of heat. In some cases this excess heat has been known to burn the patient, particularly when current art sensors are used for infant or neonatal care.
The two LEDs which produce the two wavelengths necessary for the measurement are not co-located in the current art. This means that the pathway of the two different forms of light is different and when the patient moves about, it is possible for the pathways to vary and to vary differently. This contributes to an effect known in the community as "motion artifact." The accuracy of the present method depends on the absorption varying only due to differential absorption in the blood. Therefore, varying pathways can lead to absorption variations which do not depend on the blood and can, accordingly, degrade the blood oxygen measurement. A major problem with the current technology is the resulting false alarms.
The wavelength range of an LED light source, while narrow in wavelength spread compared to an incandescent source, is still very broad. It is therefore difficult for LED-based measurement systems to filter out other lights (such as room lights) which are part of the environment rather than the desired light source. In the current art, room light can degrade the measurement.
Two additional problems with the current art are probe positioning on the finger and skin pigmentation. In almost 100% of the cases where the current art is used, the caregiver must apply the probe and reposition the probe to obtain enough signal to allow the system to calibrate and operate. This method is time-consuming and costly. It is also well-known that the current art does not work well on individuals with highly pigmented skin.